maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Haroldfan4eva/My MAD Parodies
This is a list of my MAD parodies, not featuring any episode segments. You may not add onto this. You may add which ones you like in the comments below. The Problem Causerz/The Penguins of MADagascar (parody of The Problem Solverz/The Penguins of Madagascar, MAD) The Problem Causerz - Three gangsters team up to take down a city known as Truthboro, but they could not do without the help of their dog leader, Charlie Dog (looney tunes). The Penguins of MADagascar - Four butt-kicking penguins (Privateparts, Recko, Skippee, and Callwoahski) team up to take down their dolphin enemy, Dr. Butthole, though he ends up having a new apprentice, Alfred E. Neuman! The Fairly Godmothers/The Amazing World of a Guy Filled with Gumballs (parody of The Fairly Oddparents, Cinderella/The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show) The Fairly Godmothers - Two eldery ladies, who are magic, work for a rotten young child named Timmy, who has just moved into a cul-de-sac next door to Witch LezAHHH (Witch Lezah, Looney Tunes Show), who uses magic from her workes, Cosmo and Wanda. The Amazing World of a Guy Filled with Gumballs - A young orange cat named Gumball meets a grown, very angry man who is a gumball machine. (Note: Gumball is normally blue, but a mishap made him orange) Big Time World Tours/Johnny Quest's Test (parody of Big Time Rush, Total Drama, Total Drama World Tours/Johnny Quest, Johnny Test) Big Time World Tours - Big Time Rush takes a world tour around the world in a plane, but when trying to relax keep getting disturbed by a bunch of teens who are supposebly forced to sing. Johnny Quest's Test - Johnny Quest takes a driver's test, and when he needs help filling out the younger sibling section, must come to the aid of his little cousin, Johnny Test, who then "donates" the help to his two twin dumb sisters. So Regular/Weird Alred Eggovich (parody of So Random!, Regular Show/Weird Al Yankovic, Alfred E. Neuman) So Regular - Mordecai and Rigby create a web show where they do so regular sketches, but some angry teens who have a show called So Random try to prove whose it better. Weird Alfred Eggovich - Alfred E. Neuman sings about how eggs are always in his hair, while wearing an afro. Dora's Star Wars/World Lie (parody of Dora the Explorer, Star Wars/Worldwide) Dora's Star Wars - After a pack of evil beings known as the MP3pire come to destroy Dora Land, Dora's magical purse stars fight back in a much drastic way. World Lie - Big Time Rush sings about Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, sending a world lie to the internet Lyrics to World Lie Wait a minute, before you send anything, how was your day? 'Cause I am trying to pass the time, yeah. Did I stop you from sending the message? Oh, goody, please don't send it. You'll calm me down, if you don't send that (bleep)-ing message. I-I-I-I'm never, never, never have told a bigger lie in my life, no. Soon this we'll be over. When we're 3 million-ah years old. (chorus) Zach, Cody, London, Bailey, oh, there's just one thing you ain't gotta do. Oh no, press that send button, just talk on the phone. Oh no, press that send button. And I can hardly take another confrontation from my parents, don't send that message, baby. Oh no, press that send button, just talk on the phone. Oh no-oh. Girl, I'll enjoy it if you don't send that world lie, world lie, world lie. Girl, I'll enjoy it if you don't send that world lie, world lie, world lie. Girl, I'll enjoy it if you don't..... (chorus ends) And yes, I may have said a little-bitty lies throughout my life, but this is bigger than any other lie. It ain't easy to live life knowin' people think you're a pig. 'Cause the show can't go on, if this happens right now. I-I-I-I'm never, never, never have told a bigger in my life, no. Soon this will be over. When we're 3 million-ah years old. (chorus) Ho, where that message goes, you're still the one and only worst girl on my mind, baby. No, there ain't one worser. (worldwide). So always remember, (word lie) always remember girl, you're not miiine! (Chorus) And yes, I may have said a little-bitty lies throughout my life, but this is bigger...than other lie. Category:Blog posts